A Cure for All Ills
by Pleeai
Summary: Nabiki hears of a magic shop in Shanghai and the crew heads off overseas in search of a cure for the Jusenkyo curses.
1. Default Chapter

I will wait for him. I will not give up. I will trust in him, and he shall return to me in time.   
He promised.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"I don't know why I even bother sometimes, you know we aren't going to find a cure here Ranma."  
The martial artist in question shot Nabiki a dirty look before glancing up and down the street and answering, "You're the one that found this supposed magic shop."  
Nabiki held up a finger, "It's the shopkeeper that's supposed to be magic, not the shop."  
Akane sighed and poked at a spot on the map, "Either way, Nabiki's 'guide' says it's right up the street."   
Ranma looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Yeah, makes sense to me."  
Akane shot an elbow back to his gut, "Are you doubting my ability to read a map Ranma?"  
He coughed a couple of times and shot her a dirty glare, "Geez Akane, that ain't what I said! Let me go ggrab Pops and Mr. Tendo so we can get outta here!"  
Nabiki laid a hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to stay put, "I'll get them to make sure they pay the bill this time."   
Ranma sighed and laced his fingers behind his head as he leaned against the wall. Akane studied the shop window they were standing in front of, smiling at the beautiful pieces of embroidered silk. Ranma didn't bother, this street had too high a price range for him. It was only a couple of minutes before Nabiki stomped out of the restaurant they'd all eaten at a few moments before the three teens had stepped outside to discuss their location.  
"Well, the bill's paid this time at least." Soun at least had the grace to appear embarrased at his daughter's statement. Genma just strived to look innocent.  
"In any case, we're almost there, then we can leave Shanghai and head home." Akane rolled her eyes, "We do have a History test coming up you know, and I haven't even started studying."  
Ranma rolled his eyes and gestured down the street, "Well, it should just be a couple blocks this way." He gestured and shoved his Pop down the street. There were other people about of course, but it wasn't too terribly crowded. The five of them set off down the street, following the directions they'd been given with Nabiki making good use of her Japanese/Chinese dictionary. A few minutes later, they were standing by a storefront, a large awning reading 'TIME' in English, oddly enough.  
"Well," Ranma muttered, "this has got to be it."  
He reached out and grabbed the handle, then paused to glare down at it.  
"What's wrong Ranma, can't the high and mighty martial artist open a door?"  
He looked up at her sharply before curtly gesturing to the door, "For your information, it's locked."  
Akane frowned and stepped forward to try it herself, when the door once more didn't open, Ranma muttered, "What's wrong Akane, are you doubting y ability to open a door?"  
She opened her mouth to retort, then paused as she seemed to change her mind. "In any case, why would a store be closed in the middle of the day?"  
"Because people need to eat."They turned to see a girl smiling at them wryly as she lifted a bag of take-out. "Even me."  
She stepped forward and switched the large bag to her hip and pulled out the key. As she juggled with it, Ranma narrowed his gaze to study her more closely. Her hair was a bright red, like his female form, and she was speaking fluent japanese without even a trace of an accent he could recognize. Odd to say the least.  
She was pulling the door open with her foot when Ranma grabbed it and pulled it open. The girl shot him a thankful smile, and Ranma glanced quickly at Akane just in time to see her glare at him and glance quickly away. As Ranma's party filed past him after the girl, he avoided Akane's eyes. Mumbling to himself, he stepped inside and let the door close behind him.  
Nabiki was apparently drooling over some particularly valuable clock amidst the dozens scattered about the dimly lit room. With a shrug, Ranma made his way further into the room where the girl was setting out her dinner, apparently trying very hard to ignore Genma as he drooled over the food.  
Ranma whacked his father upside the head, "Lay off, Pop. You just ate! Jeez." Muttering to himself for a moment, he turned from his half-conscious father on the floor to the girl. "So you're the shopkeeper here?"  
She looked up at him with a sad smile and Ranma once more felt as if he were looking at his female form in the mirror. "Yes, I am."  
She sat down at the single chair beside the table and laced her fingers together to turn her sad smile up at him. "I don't get very many tourists here. How may I help you?"  
Ranma felt his cheeks grow a little pink as he scratched the base of his pigtail, "Uh, you're probably gonna laugh and think we're all fruitcakes or somethin', but here goes." He took a deep breath and launched into a summary of his training trip, fiancees, curse, and the quest for a cure. "And so Nabiki thought maybe China would be a good place to look for a cure, since that's where the curse was from, and heard about you."  
The girl blinked and slowly nodded once, "What about me?"  
She still seemed a little dazed to Ranma, "Er, this is the funny part. See, she heard about a storeclerk that was a sorceress or something, and thought you might be able to cure the curses."  
The sad smile returned once more and she shook her head in amusement, "I'm sorry, Mr. Soatome, but I'm no sorceress. I simply . . . know a lot about time. I wish I could help you, but--"  
She froze, and a look of dissatisfied enlightenment spread over her features as she stared blankly ahead. After several minutes, Ranma waved a hand in front of her face. With a jerk, she shook her head and blinked at him to clear her expression for a moment before she spoke in a hesitant voice.  
"Ranma, there's only one thing I could tell you, assuming you aren't flat out lying, and even that is a vain hope." She leaned forward, her every being focused on his eyes, "Ranma, how badly do you want this cure? I could tell you one way, but even I don't even have a clue if it would work, and that's assuming you could even find it!!"  
He leaned forward now, there noses mere inches apart as he too appeared entirely focused and dedicated, "This is a life or death situation, literally! I would go to the ends of the world for a cure!"  
She sat back limply, her eyes seeming almost as if they were about to tear up as she muttered, "You would have to."  
  
Even Nabiki's attention was now riveted on the girl as she sat still as stone at the table, her long forgotten dinner now cold and pushed to the side. Now she was studying her hands, apparently fighting back tears. After a long pause broken only be the repetitive ticking of the clocks, she spoke without looking up.  
"When I was a very young child, I envied my grandmother and how youthful and beautiful she looked for her age. I asked her how she remained so beautiful, and she told me it was through the power of the O-part. I vowed then and there to find the O-part, and give myself immortality before I grew old and ugly."  
She bit her lip and smiled sadly at her interlaced fingers as she hunched forward, "Grandmother gave me an earring that was made from a piece of the O-part and, using that and a few tidbits of information, I did eventually find the O-part."  
Her head jerked up and her eyes instantly went to Ranma's, "I was seventeen years old, and it was in the 1920's. Mosquiton, the single most important factor in reaching my goals, is now trapped away from me with the O-part where I have no chance of reaching him. I have lived through the decades, eternally young, and eternally alone."  
  
She just didn't know what to say. Akane had heard of stories where people live very long lives, growing very wise or perhaps exceptionallly strong, it was a pretty common thing in movies and manga. Inaho Hitomebore however, didn't seem to be either. It appeared she had no friends, and merely continued to run the store as she waited patiently for Mosquiton to return to her. She only left the store for food and necessities, and only spoke to customers of the few people who initiated conversation.  
In short, she had remained a hermit for decades in the middle of Shanghai.  
The oddest part of all was that everyone simply believed her odd tale. After fighting Gods and on rulers of floating islands, were Vampires really that unbelievable? She, in turn, did not question them. Of course, a quick demonstation of Ranma and Genma's curses proved that point moot.  
"So you're saying we have to go to the moon to get something that may or may not still exist, which may or may not cure them?" Nabiki pointed a thumb at Ranma and Genma where they sat silently and thoughtfully.  
Inaho nodded sadly, "I'm afraid that's all the help I can offer. The fact that you believe me so readily is amazing."  
Ranma waved a hand, "Aw, being immortal's no big thing compared to some of the stuff we've seen. Trust me." He sighed, "And I was really hoping we'd found something."  
Inaho felt so sorry for the poor boy, "Look, why don't you leave your number or something. If I ever hear of anything helpful, I'll contact you."  
Nabiki pulled out a small business card immediately and handed it over, "You can contact us here."  
Ranma craned his neck to study the little bit of white cardstock, "Hey Nabiki, I didn't know you carried business cards."  
She simply turned a blank stare to him before looking back to Inaho. "Perhaps we could return the favor?"  
Inaho nodded, "Of course. My address hasn't changed since before Mosqui left. I'll be here for however long it takes." She looked up and smiled sadly at them all, "He knows where I am as long as I stay here."  
They stayed a little while longer, but within the hour the store was empty once more. Inaho sighed and locked the door, going back to reheat her dinner.   
All the while she thought to herself, I will wait for him. He will return.   
He promised. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was just so cold, so empty. He couldn't bear it anymore. He had to try to get out of this place, to get back to her. Nothing could stand in his way now, he would return to her.  
He had promised.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ranma glanced up at the night sky and frowned at the moon. For the past month it hadn't left his thoughts, not really. Constantly he'd been thinking to himself, trying to find some way to get to the moon and find this mythical item that may or may not exist, and may or may not cure him.  
And unless Kuno could be persuaded to fund a trip to the moon, it didn't look like it was gonna happen.  
He sighed and jumped onto the dojo roof to lie down and stare at the moon. A whole month, and for some reason he couldn't get that fantastic story out of his mind. He wasn't even sure why he believed the girl and her crazy story. Could they really believe she'd been a teenager decades ago?  
And yet, for some reason, Ranma did believe her. He could almost see the weird old man with the deformed looking fingers as he granted a young girl her wish as almost a joke, just for laughs.  
AFter a long time, maybe hours, Ranma once more sighed and stood. He'd had a rough time at school being so distracted with thoughts of the moon. He snorted. Nabiki would love it, his head was in the clouds.  
  
The heat was unbearable, the pain immense. He could hear his servants crying out in pain at the pressure. With gritted teeth and a frustrated snarl he bore it. He had to return.  
  
The dust rag wasn't nearly interesting enough to maintain someone's attention for more than a moment. Some would have found it odd that Inaho hadn't looked up from it for more than three hours now. Of course, her thoughts weren't odd the cloth, no matter where her gaze currently rested.   
How could she bear it any longer? She would make an attempt on her own life, but she was nearly certain it wouldn't succeed. Besides, she was too frightened.  
She jerked her bitter gaze from the cloth and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. Immortality was supposed to be fun, carefree, enlightening. It wasn't supposed to drive her into hiding for fear of showing her face to 'normal' people. She didn't smile anymore, not truly. It felt so empty, like she was tricking people into thinking she was normal, like them.  
The closest thing she'd had to a true smile was when those Japanese people had shown up. They weren't 'normal' either. It helped, a little, knowing they were different from regular people too. When had they been here? Last week? Last year? Inaho couldn't remember. Days blended together when they had no end.  
Her eyes refocused and she realized she was still staring at the same smudge on a grandfather clock that had attracted her attention some time ago. Her hand came up and began wiping mechanically at it as the television droned on and on. She didn't really watch it anymore, but she liked a little noise in the background. The silence of her life was the worst part, really.  
Maybe she should take a little trip, have a change in scenery. When was the last time she left town? Five, ten years ago? Once again, she couldn't remember.  
Her eyes fell on the card tacked to the wall by the telephone. It didn't move, of course, but it seemed to draw her in hypnotically until she couldn't concentrate on anything else.   
She looked back to the smudge and removed the last traces of it with a final swipe. Why would they want to hear from her anyway? Like they would want to hear from some strange, crazy girl like her. Maybe they weren't 'normal', but the led decently normal lives. They could be seen in public and have friends. They went to school and could hold jobs.  
Her eyes fell on the card again. She couldn't read the text from here, but she knew what it said. Tendo Training Hall, Nabiki Tendo. There was an address and phone number from a place called Nerima. She knew those, too. It was a ward in Tokyo, and the long distance charges would be outrageous. Not really financially sound, actually, to call them up just to chat.   
She looked back at the clock, not really seeing anything as she was deep in thought. Of course, if she was going to take a trip, Japan was as good as any place. And at least she knew the language. It's not like she'd have to learn Russian or French or something.  
She glanced sideways at the card, and she could just drop by for a visit. Yes, ask kindly if they had found their cure. She just happened to be in the area, she'd tell them. She smiled very slightly at her reflection. Yes, that would do.  
After all, it was just something to do until He returned to her. And He would return to her. He had promised.  
  
"Ranma take Shampoo on date?"  
He rolled his eyes and sighed as he shifted the weight of the grocery bag on his hip. "Shampoo, we already talked about this. I married Akane, remember?"  
She pouted, deep in thought as she walked along beside him silently for a moment. "Ranma divorce violent girl?"  
He merely looked at her for a moment as he continued down the sidewalk. She seemed miffed and gave an insulted 'hmph' before crossing her arms across her chest.   
His expression softened a moment later and he turned to glance at her once more, "Shampoo, why don't you just give in and marry Mousse? I know you won't settle for someone who isn't a pretty good fighter at least, and at least he understands your culture."  
She had the grace to look insulted for a moment and he continued before she could interrupt. "I mean heck, at least he loves you ya know. And I'm pretty sure you like him too. If he could beat you in a fight, I bet you wouldn't hesitate to marry him, would you?"  
She looked away and remained silent for a moment before turning a falsely bright smile to him, "Shampoo finish deliveries now. Bye bye Airen!"  
He waved with his free hand and watched her spring off. Shaking his head he turned the corner onto his street, smiling at the sight of the compound's gates. His and Akane's. Maybe they'd have children soon, and they could pass on their knowledge as well as the dojo.  
He wrinkled his nose in distaste, but no arranged marraiges. That was an easy agreement for the two of them to make. Their children would marry whoever they wanted.  
He knew Akane's classes would have ended for the day within the last half hour, and she'd probably be taking a bath. He wouldn't have dinner finished by the time she was out, but he'd have it well enough on its way that she wouldn't get upset if he turned down any offers for help. He set the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and stepped into the hall to hit the button on the answering machine.  
*Hey guys," the machine droned in Nabiki's voice, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cancel on our dinner plans again. I got that internship and they're shipping me out tomorrow night. I'll drop by in the morning. See ya!*  
There was a beep and Ranma smiled, wondering when the girl would ever decide she'd had enough years of college.  
*Um, hello, Nabiki Tendo? My name is Inaho, we met some time ago when you came to my store in Shanghai. Uh, I'm in the area and was hoping to drop by and check up on your search. Well, if it isn't too much trouble, I'll visit you this evening. I guess you might not be there, but it's worth a try I suppose. Um, goodbye.*  
The machine beeped again and a third message from one of the students began to play, something about missing class some time or something. Ranma paused it and stared at the flashing digital three. Inaho. He remembered her if only because her story had been almost as odd as his own. The redhead Chinese girl who claimed to be immortal. It had been, what, five years ago?  
"Huh." With a shrug he listened to the message from the student, writing it down on a post-it note to help him remember when he started class the next day.  
He began dinner with a bemused expression. Why would she drop by? How had she found them? He remembered the card Nabiki had given the girl. She'd asked about Nabiki in the message, so that made sense. But why now? With a shrug he realized that at least they could either prove or disprove her immortality claim. In five years, she surely would have aged at least some.  
As he finished dinner, he couldn't help but feel odd knowing that he didn't really care if she was immortal or not. It didn't really affect him either way, and he certainly wouldn't want to live forever . . . except that would be a lot of training time.  
"What are you so deep in thought over?"  
He looked up and smiled at Akane, "Hey Akane, remember that trip we took to China to see that magical shopkeeper Nabiki had heard about?" At his wife's nod he continued, "She left a message on the machine. Apparently she's in town and she's gonna drop by."  
"What? That's . . . odd. I'd forgotten all about the whole thing."  
She glanced around and picked up a dish to carry to the table. Ranma grabbed a few things as well and followed, "Yeah, out of the blue she calls. I wonder when she'll stop by?"  
Akane sat down at the table with a troubled expression, "I hope nothing's wrong. She seemed so . . . distant, and troubled."  
Ranma shrugged and started to eat, thoughts of the strange foreign girl quickly leaving him altogether as he downed the food.  
  
"Now what?" The boy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at a pile of cloth on the ground crumpled around a picket fence.  
The girl beside him bit her lip for a moment before answering, "I don't know! Maybe we should just find--"  
"What are you kids doing in my yard? Move along!"  
The boy looked up at the man with a disgruntled expression before sighing and gathering up the cloth bundle on the ground. Making a knot in the black cloth, the two children set off down the road. 


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't sure if she should go in or not. She'd certainly seemed insane calling them up out of nowhere like that, but wouldn't not showing up be worse? It was a beautiful place, and she couldn't imagine living somewhere so . . . picturesque.  
  
With a sigh she walked up to the door and knocked, glancing down at her jeans and sleeveless blouse to make sure she looked, well, normal.  
  
The door opened silently, and Inaho did her best to paste on a smile as the dark haired young woman studied her.  
  
"Hello. Um, I called earlier, but I doubt you remember me."  
  
The woman smiled and stepped aside, "Of course, Inaho! It's rare we meet someone with stories as odd as ours. I have to admit, you did slip my mind for a bit though. Come in!"  
  
She followed the young woman into a room where Ranma was seated at a table. He looked up from a pile of papers and smiled at her before standing.  
  
"Hey! It's true, you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
Inaho blushed slightly and shrugged, "No, not in years. What about you, Ranma? Did you ever . . .?"  
  
His face lost all animation as he shook his head, "Nope, no cure. Not yet anyway!"  
  
She smiled for him, knowing he needed support from someone new. When the same people continually tell you things will get better, it starts losing all meaning eventually. Inaho knew that well.  
  
The three of them stood there a moment before Akane excused herself to get some tea. She and Ranma sat down, and he pushed the papers to the side.  
  
"So, what have you been doing? How's business?"  
  
She shrugged and looked out the door to the beautiful garden, "Oh, business comes and goes. I'll have a couple of really slow years and my place gets forgotten, then someone wanders in and I'm the next trend." She smiled softly, "I can't tell you how many times the cycle's come around, but it does. Like clockwork!"  
  
They laughed the polite laughs of acquaintences feeling sorry for each other, and then Akane walked in and they were distracted with the tea for a bit.  
  
"How about you two? What do you do?"  
  
Ranma sipped his tea and smiled, "Oh, we run the dojo now. Classes six days a week."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Akane nodded, "We keep busy, what with the dojo and the nieces and nephews."  
  
Inaho paused, "Oh. You don't have any children?"  
  
They smiled sadly and shook their heads, reaching out to take each other's hand.  
  
"No," Ranma answered, "We think it might be a side effect of the curse. There really isn't a documented case to go by, so we aren't real sure."  
  
Inaho nodded sadly, "I understand. I'm sorry to just drop by, but I thought it might be nice to compare notes. I thought you'd like to know that I hadn't forgotten about you, and that if I ever find a possible cure, I'll let you know as soon as possible."  
  
Ranma grinned, "Thanks, that's nice to know. I've learned to live with 'Ranko', but I wouldn't hesitate if I found a cure."  
  
"Where are you staying, Inaho?"  
  
The redhead smiled and gestured vaguely, "Oh, a hotel not far from here. It's clean, and the rates aren't bad."  
  
Ranma glanced at his wife and grinned at her nod, "Why not stay with us? We've got tons of space, and it's just the two of us now. Really, I insist."  
  
She did put up a fight, honest. But few can stand up to Ranma Soatome, Grand Master of the Soatome-Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, which Inaho insisted on helping with, the trio seemed to click into a comfortable niche as if they'd been friends for years. They chatted about fiancees, adventures, and 'mythical' creatures. If it weren't for their own stories, they all knew that they wouldn't have believed each others'.  
  
Inaho chuckled, "It's nice to find someone who understands. Nobody believes in magic and monsters anymore."  
  
Ranma snorted, "Believe? I *am* magical half the time, if you think about it."  
  
Akane gave his arm a playful swat, "Don't exaggerate. You're much better at dodging water then you used to be. You hardly ever change more than once a day anymore."  
  
When Akane saw Inaho yawning through her grin, she quickly ushered their guest up to her room. She'd packed lightly, and was thankful she hadn't checked in before stopping by the dojo. She changed quickly into her long silk nightgown and slipped under the covers. And so she slept quietly behind the door with the duck that read 'Akane'.  
  
***  
  
"Good Morning you two! I was up early, so I thought I'd make breakfast."  
  
Akane smiled and took an appreciative sniff, "Smells great. It got Ranma up real quick, that's for certain."  
  
"Hey! Dinner was a long time ago!"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes and grinned at Inaho as the two girls started carrying everything to the table. Ranma sighed in defeat and snatched up the last of the dishes to follow. They'd just finished when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Probably a student early to class. I haven't unlocked the dojo yet. I'll get it."  
  
Ranma jumped to his feet and left Akane and Inaho to continue their conversation on antiques.  
  
"I just buy stuff up and let it sit around for awhile. I can get stuff real cheap now, and it will be worth a fortune in a couple decades. Gotta pay the bills somehow, y'know."  
  
Akane giggled, "You sound like my sister Nabiki. She did whatever it took to put food on the table in the old days. She's a big business woman now, makes a killing."  
  
"Good for her!"  
  
"Uh, Inaho? I think these kids are looking for you."  
  
The redhead turned to the doorway, her smile freezing for a moment before fading into slack-jawed bafflement.   
  
The two children couldn't be more than twelve, and were dressed a little oddly. Though they didn't share any real resemblances, they almost seemed related somehow.  
  
The pale girl had her hair pulled back with a bun on either side of her head with the rest hanging down in tubular pigtails pound in a dark blue cloth. Her light blue dress and kimono-style white robe seemed a little large for her, held in place by a darker blue waistband.  
  
The boy was tan as his companion was pale, his short dark hair spiking out wildly. He wore a baggy olive green t-shirt and cream pants, also pretty loose. He wore red sandles, wrist cuffs, and a belt also, and seemed more than a little bored.  
  
Come to think of it, Akane thought to herself, neither of them seemed overly glad to see Inaho.  
  
"Honoo! Yuki! My God, how . . . What--"  
  
"Geez, Mama Inaho."  
  
Inaho jumped so quickly to her feet that her tea spilt across the table. She wrapped an arm around each child, though neither of them seemed overly thrilled with the embrace.   
  
"Where have you two been? I thought . . . I thought you were all three--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Hono waved her off of him, "We were on the moon. You know that. But the Master got bored and decided to take a long jump off a short moon."  
  
Inaho glanced around in excitement, "Mosqui? Where is he?"  
  
The girl piped up, "He landed on a fence."  
  
She held out a bundle of black cloth witha pair of sunglasses tied on top. Inaho snatched it to her chest, closing her eyes against the tears. she sat there for a long moment before reaching behind her to snatch up a knife. Before they quite knew what was happening, Ranma and Akane were witness to the rebirth of Mosquiton.  
  
As the blue haired man settled his sunglasses on his head, Ranma stepped protectively in front of his wife. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to get a better view.  
  
"Oh Mosqui!" Inaho wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly, he couldn't help but be thankful that he didn't breathe.  
  
"I missed you too, Inaho." 


End file.
